


Mother's Wisdom

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Mother's Wisdom

**Title:** Mother's Wisdom  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: [Nostalgia](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/432773.html)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/Sappiness  
 **A/N:** Mothers always know.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Mother’s Wisdom

~

After their announcement, Ron and Harry waited, clearly anxious. How would Molly take the news that Harry wasn’t marrying her daughter but her son?

Molly froze; a moment later Harry was enveloped in a hug. “I knew it!” she crowed.

Ron, gobsmacked, stuttered,” B...but how? _We_ only just figured it out. Took us years.”

Shaking her head, Molly pointed to a picture on the mantel. “It was all right there,” she said.

Harry blushed. “Yeah, I guess I _did_ always wear my heart on my sleeve.”

“Mine was right there, too,” Ron whispered.

Molly chuckled. “Plus, mothers always know.”

~


End file.
